Tōsen Kaname
Summary Character Info Name: Tōsen Kaname Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid, Commander of Aizen's Arrancar Army, Former Captain of the 9th Division Age: Unknown (at least a hundred years old) Attack Potency: At least Multi City-Block level+ (Cut off Grimmjow's arm and incinerated with a Kido spell) | Town level (Casually blocked Komamura's Shikai strike and matched his Bankai swing) | Town level+, possibly higher (Oneshotted Komamura's Bankai with Los Nueve Aspectos) Range: Extended human melee range with sword, at least several meters with projectile attacks Speed: At least Hypersonic (Defended Aizen from Shinji's attack)| Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Komamura) | Hypersonic+ Durability: Possibly Multi City-Block level | Town level (Withstood a backhand attack from Komamura's Bankai with only a messed up arm) | Town level+ (blocked a swing from Komamura's Bankai with his bare hands) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact extent is unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+ | Class KT | Class KT+ Stamina: At least Superhuman Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Suzumushi Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant, quite insightful and perspective with decent tactical ability, though he tends to lost his calm and become arrogant after Hollowfication Weakness: Blind (though his other senses, including his ability to sense Reiatsu, are very acute, so it cannot be count as a notable weakness) | Loses his Zanpakutō and becomes disconcerted by the facility of sight he acquires when he releases (after Resurrección) Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Pseudo-Flight -Adept Swordsmanship -Hand-to-Hand combatant, -The ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -Adept Kidō User -Telepathic Message Transmission (via Bakudo#77) -Fire Manipulation (Basic-level) (via Hado#54) -Can teleport targets to another location (via Sentan Hakuja) -The ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades that increase his powers and abilities) -Sound Manipulation (Basic-level) -Can render people unconcious (with his Shikai) -Sense Nullification (except touch) (in his Bankai) -The ability to use Hollow Mask and Resurrección to boost his power and abilities -Dimensional Travel (using Descorrer) After Hollowfication: -Regeneration (Low-level) -Can fire sound-based shockwaves Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Zanjutsu' (Art of the Sword): The fighting style for the Zanpakutō, (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. '-Hakuda' (Hand-to-Hand Combat): A close-combat martial art of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. ⦁'Shunpo' (Flash Step): A movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. '-Kidō' (Demon Arts): A form of Shinigami combat that is based on advanced spells that are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō (Way of Destruction) for direct attacks, and Bakudō (Way of Binding) for battle support. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. : ⦁'Bakudō #77: Tenteikūra' (Heavenly Void Net): This technique transmits messages mentally to anyone within an area of the caster's choosing. : ⦁'Hadō #54: Haien' (Nullific Flames): This technique fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target. : ⦁'Sentan Hakuja' (Thousand-Coil White Snake): This technique utilizes the use of the long, white piece of cloth that is spun around to incorporate targets within its coils. As the cloth tightens, with a white flash, it teleports the targets to another location. ⦁'Descorrer' (Loosed Void): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Living World and Hueco Mundo. '-Zanpakutō : Suzumushi' (Cricket): A Zanpakutō (Soul-Cutter Blade) is the trademark weapon of the Shinigami, capable of cutting spiritual bodies. Each Zanpakutō is unique: as the sword is a reflection of a Shinigami's soul and power, and is a sentient being itself. In its sealed state, Suzumushi looks like a regular katana. : ⦁'Shikai' (Initial Release): The second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. The Shikai of Tōsen’s Zanpakutō is triggered by the command "Cry". Suzumushi maintains its form of a regular katana in Shikai. : '-Shikai Special Ability': Suzumushi's release projects a high-pitched tone over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and knocking them unconscious. This technique is comparatively humane and painless, fitting with Tōsen's self-presentation as a proponent of justice. The ring tone is produced by the vibration of Suzumushi. : ⦁'Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō' (Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts): A technique which changes Suzumushi into its Benihikō form. Suzumushi vibrates momentarily and, after Tōsen moves the blade around him in a semi-circle, a trail appears, following the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades, which rain down on his opponents : ⦁'Bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi' (Cricket Final Form: Devil Cricket): The Bankai (Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. Suzumushi maintains its form of a regular katana, though without the small ring. Tōsen holds up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on his cross guard. The ring begins to spin as it releases spiritual energy. As it spins faster, the circle grows bigger and bigger until it's large enough to surround his body. The ring then splits into ten other glowing rings of similar size that encircle Tōsen. With a slash of his sword, the circles go flying outwards and form a circular perimeter over a large area. Once in position, the ten rings begin to generate a black void, which grows in size until it forms a large black dome, which is centered around Tōsen's body and anchored to the ground by the ten rings. : '-Bankai Special Ability': The dome creates a vacuum that nullifies the senses of spiritual energy, sight, sound, and scent, what Tōsen calls Mumyō (No Light). The only sense the victim retains is that of touch. The dome serves as a separate extension of Suzumushi itself, allowing Tōsen to wield its sealed form as a weapon while inside the dome, but preventing him from using its abilities. The technique's main shortcoming is that anyone, not just Tōsen himself, touching Suzumushi's hilt is immune to the dome's effects, so anyone able to grab Suzumushi recovers their senses. The dome only exists as long as Tōsen wills it to, or if he happens to become seriously injured; in either circumstance, the dome shreds apart and dissipates. ▪Hollow Mask: Tōsen's Hollow mask covers most of his head, neck and throat with the exception of small hole in the back for his hair. It has a plain smooth white surface with the only feature being a bilateral line down the middle, separating the mask into two portions. : '-Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Tōsen's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. : '-High-Speed Regeneration': While wearing his Hollow mask, Tōsen is able to heal his mangled arm, to the point where it does not show any signs that it was injured. ▪Resurrección: Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo (Cricket Hundredth Ceremony: Lunatic Shackles Cricket): Tōsen begins the release by holding his Zanpakutō upside down. The release envelops him in darkness, transforming him into a bestial Hollow-like creature. In this form, he becomes hunched over, and his entire body is covered with black fur, with a large Hollow hole in his torso. He also possesses four insect-like arms with clawed hands. On the hunch on his back are two long, spiraling horns, each adorned near the points with two rings with chains hanging from them. His head resembles a cricket, with a bilateral line running down the center, large bulbous eyes (which give him sight) and large rings hanging from the side protrusions. At the bottom of the head is a small opening where his mouth is, which has jagged teeth. He has a long, bushy tail, and a double pair of insect wings. : '-Immense Strength': Tōsen's Resurrección grants him increased strength, as he grabbed hold of Sajin Komamura's Bankai when it attacked him, and crushed a portion of its blade with one hand. : '-High-Speed Regeneration': Tōsen was also shown regenerating his wounds in his Resurrección form. : ⦁'Los Nueve Aspectos' (Nine Pagoda Finals Kill): Tōsen draws lime-green circles in the air with his claws, creating a massive burst of sound-based concussive force that reverberates out with crushing power. : ⦁'La Mirada' (The Gaze): Tōsen gains the ability to charge a lime-green Cero in front of both of his eyes. The two Ceros are generated separately, but they fuse together before firing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key:Base | Hollow Mask | Resurrección Category:Characters Category:Bleach